Please Don't Leave Me
by lind5ay
Summary: Jack's thoughts after Rose leaves him in the First Class Gymnasium.


As I stared out into the deep blue ocean, all I could see was Rose. The girl with the weirdest full name in the world. The most brattiest girl in the world. The most annoying girl in the world. I could go on forever listing everything about her, but I know one thing. She is the most beautiful girl in the world. My heart was broken, I'll admit that. How she pretty much rejected me a while ago. Wondering if she was thinking about me made me ache.

I felt stupid. I knew her for only two days, and I am in love. I have never been in love before, never really thought it existed. I always thought you had your life, and your life only. Who wants to focus on another one's why you have to focus on your own to actually get somewhere. But ever since I boarded the Titanic, I learned you needed another's life to get somewhere. To be complete. I wasn't complete before, but I am fully complete now. Well, I was fully complete.

Rose's love will always stay in my heart, she'll always be there. I doubt I would meet another girl, or woman, whatever, like her. And what really got me, is that no one even appreciates what's really her. Her personality, the kind of smiles she makes, all of her looks, her concerns, ever piece of her that makes her Rose. No one notices her one dimple on her chin, or how her eye lids flutter when she's nervous.

No one will ever notice those little things but me. No one will ever think those little things are so special but me. I felt like an idiot. Did I really think I would actually get somewhere with Rose? She was at the top of the charts, while I was pretty much below the bottom. Sleeping under bridges, walking long walks, drawing random things that I think are neat. While she spends her summer at a beach house. Or how she is aggravated when her servant doesn't bring her tea early.

She refused she has ever been rude to her servants, but I know she at least did it once. That's how good I know her from the past two days I've known the girl. I am a nineteen year old man with nothing in my pockets. No goals lead ahead of me, while Rose gets offers ever hour. I was the kind of person who didn't have a care in the world, why Rose worried about everyone's thoughts of her actions.

I am a free willing person, dying inside for something new to happen every day. For a new page in a book to introduce new characters in life. You have to do things to make them happen sometimes. You can't just sit there and wait for some gorgeous girl to walk up to you and be all romantic with you. If that happens, you're pretty god damn lucky. But for me, it's not every day you see a red head leaning off the edge of the biggest ship in the world.

I remember seeing her there, how my heart sank. Who would want to throw their own life away? Who would want to give up everything? People have so much events to look forward to, that's what life is. A bittersweet thing that only comes once. You gotta do some fucked up things to make some memories, that's for sure.

Right when I met eyes with Rose, I fell in love with her immediately. I don't know if she did, she looked pretty nervous. But then again, she was almost going to commit suicide. I wanted to kiss her, but that would be kind of weird. And then I remember that she was the same girl I saw on the terrace that morning. How beautiful girl, looking out as if she was looking for some kind of hope. Then my heart sank when a man came up to her. Her fiancé. He looked like a porcelain doll. An ugly porcelain doll.

When I taught Rose how to spit, I couldn't help but thinking this was the girl I want to marry. As she spit horribly and I stood there and laughed, I felt something deep inside of me that I never felt inside of me before. Talking to her made me feel better. Hell, just looking at her made me happy for the rest of the day. Maybe even the rest of the week. But she wasn't with me any more. She had fun with me, then went back to her Mother, and her fiancé, Cal. And that's when my heart stopped beating.

"Jack," A soft voice said. I knew who it was. It was Rose! Rose! The tone of her voice didn't sound sad, nor did it sound excited. It was a happy calm tone in her voice. I turned around to look at her. "I changed my mind." She said stepping towards me. Tears were coming into my eyes, she dumped all of the rich shit for me. A poor guy who could draw nude pictures.


End file.
